A Wonderful Thought
by CaptainBunny
Summary: Frustrated by his work and his sister's laziness, Taihei finds a way to make Umaru finally earn her keep. WARNING: EXPLICIT AND GRAPHIC REPRESENTATIONS OF RAPE. DO NOT READ UNLESS PREPARED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


Taihei was tired.

He loved his job. He truly did. Well, maybe not so much the job itself but rather the sense of achievement it brought him. Going to work made him feel like a productive member of society. It made him feel like he was doing something to give back to the nation that had raised him. It wasn't so much the work that he liked, the work was fine. It was serviceable. Not great, but serviceable. What he really liked about his job is that having one made him feel successful. It made him feel like he was worth something.

And yet he was tired. Tired of the grind and monotony of his job. Tired of his complete lack of a love life. Tired of the endless grind for money. But most of all he was tired of his sister.

He loved her very much, to be sure. But her laziness was really starting to drain on him. In their tiny apartment, Taihei couldn't get any sleep while she played games all hours of the night. When he asked her to clean or to cook for once, he got dismissive grunts at best and full blown temper tantrums at worst. It was not how a girl of her age ought to be acting. At this point in her life Umaru should have been preparing to enter the adult world. She should have been preparing to enter the workforce. Not wasting her life away on video games. Some small amount of leisure time in one's life is certainly important, but the amount of wasting away Umaru did truly bothered Taihei. No, it _annoyed _him. He wasn't sure how long he could take it anymore.

Umaru's constant presence in his apartment made any prospect of a love life impossible for Taihei. Not that he was having much luck on that to begin with, but if he did ever find a girl to bring home there was no way he could bring her there with his embarrassment of a sister around. He couldn't even jack off with Umaru around. He had to resort to doing that in the bathroom at work or in internet cafes.

Taihei was tired, annoyed, and sexually frustrated. And yet he couldn't just kick Umaru out. She'd have nowhere to go. Taihei wished she would pull her own weight a little, and if it were anyone else he would have kicked them out long ago. But he couldn't just kick his sister to the curb.

Soon, Taihei arrived at his apartment. He climbed the stairs to his tiny lodgings as he had thousands of times before. He pulled his key from his pocket and braced himself. He could never be sure what waited for him on the other side.

To his surprise, the apartment was dark and quiet as he entered. He shut the door behind him and took off his shoes.

"Umaru. I'm home."

No reply. He turned on the lights.

Umaru was passed out on the floor. She was surrounded by the wrappings of all kinds of unhealthy snack food. She must have eaten herself into a coma again. He supposed she wouldn't be eating dinner.

Taihei began his normal routine. This usually meant cooking dinner for himself, as Umaru was usually in this state by the time he got home and unable to eat. He started to move about the kitchen when something occurred to him. He couldn't let this go on. He would have to try to make Umaru pull her weight.

"Umaru."

…

"Umaru."

…

"Umaru!"

Umaru finally stirred, opening her eyes slightly.

"Oh. Big brother." She said, rubbing her eyes, "What is it?"

"I need you to clean up your trash."

"Huh? Clean up my trash? Why don't you just do it? You always do."

Umaru closed her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. Taihei stepped out of the kitchen.

"Listen here Umaru-"

He stopped in his tracks as he looked at her lying on the ground. Something clicked in his head.

Umaru lay on the ground in front of him surrounded by trash. Her golden hair sprayed out behind her in all directions. Her legs were perfectly shaven and were long and slender. Her chest, unsupported by any bra, had gotten larger of late. Her shirt was disheveled and wrinkly and exposed her belly. Her curves beckoned.

She was unprotected and locked in a small apartment with him. Only him. His physical size over her meant that he could easily overpower her. She wasn't expecting anything to happen. That would give him an advantage. There was nothing stopping him. Nothing in his way.

Taihei had an idea of how she could earn her keep. His dick was already growing in size. It was a horrible idea, he knew. Once he did something like that, there would be no going back. His relationship with his sister would be forever changed. In a worst case scenario, he would be thrown in jail. But on the other hand, maybe he would be able to control her somehow and keep her in line. Maybe he could keep it going for a while.

It was enough to convince him. Taihei wanted her. She was far too young for him, he knew. Not to mention that she was his sister. Everything that conventional morality told him was that this was wrong, but Taihei didn't care. He knew that he had always been a bit of a sexual deviant in hiding. He was halfway convinced that everyone was under the surface. And how could he resist that perfect teenage body just asking him to take it?

He had decided.

He walked up to his sister, bent down, and grabbed her by both arms. In a single motion, he picked her light body up off the ground and pushed her against the wall.

"Big brother! What are you-"

Taihei shushed her with a finger. He relished the look of shock on her face.

"I need you to earn your keep around here, Umaru," he began, his lips twisting into a wretched smile, "And you don't want to clean up your trash. So, I have another way you can pay rent."

"Rent?" Umaru snapped, "You don't make me pay rent. I'm in high school! What do you expect?"

"That's not what I mean."

He took her hand in his. Without breaking eye contact, he brought her hand to his pants and pushed it against his bulge. Umaru's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"You. Hold on. W-what?"

Umaru began to shake. Her perfect world of decadence and freedom was tumbling down. She tried to move her hand away but Taihei held it there.

"If you want to live here and do nothing but eat snacks and play games, then you have to do some things for me in return."

"Big brother… You can't. N-no!"

"I'm not sure you have much choice in the matter, little sister."

Taihei took advantage of Umaru's unprotected breasts. He slipped his free hand under Umaru's shirt and helped himself to a nice handful.

Umaru screamed. She screamed like he had never heard her scream before. He liked that.

She pushed him away, managing to escape. But she wouldn't be able to keep him away for long.

Taihei grasped at his belt, struggling with it as he tried to yank it off. Umaru cowered in the corner. Her eyes darted in all directions, searching for an escape route. But there was no way she could get past him. She looked on in horror as Taihei removed his pants and threw them to the side. She was seeing more of her brother than she had ever wanted to see.

His penis now free and fully erect, he sauntered over to her. It flopped back and forth as he walked. She had curled up in a corner, unable to take her eyes off her brother out of pure terror.

He grabbed her by the roots of her hair and pulled hard, rewarded with a cry. He brought her head close and put the front of her face up against his penis, smashing her onto it as if against glass. Umaru let out a whimper as he rubbed it over her. He wanted to make sure she was nice and familiar with what was probably her first dick before he gave it to her. He forced her to move her head in a circle, making sure she got the full blast of his cock and balls on her face.

"How do you like that, you bitch? How do you like my dick? Must be better than those games you play all day. I bet this isn't even your first dick. I bet all the guys at school just _love _to play with your filthy body, you whore."

"Somebody he-"

Taihei took advantage. Her mouth had been locked tight before, but with her cries for help it was now wide open for the taking.

He thrust his penis inside her mouth as she responded with gurgled whimpers. Holding her hair by its roots, he thrust her head a few times on his dick. The pleasure was absolutely incredible.

"Aaaaah yeah. How does my dick taste, you slut? Does it taste good? It's about to get even better when I paint your throat white. But you must be used to that with the guys at school. Probably the teachers too! That's how you get such good grades."

He felt her starting to bite down as a means of defending herself. He wasn't about to allow that to happen. With his free hand he cupped her chin and grabbed it hard, forcing her lower lip down.

He had his way with her. Taihei had always had a thing for fellatio. Getting revenge on his hot sister this way was straight out of a dream for him. Forcing her mouth open with both hands, he fucked his sister's mouth without restraint. After a while, she stopped putting up as much of a fight, realizing that there was nothing she could do.

Taihei could feel himself reaching the end. He didn't want this to be over. Not yet. So he pulled himself out of her and held himself back. Umaru began to cough and gag, covering her mouth so as not to vomit.

Having avoided an early finish, Taihei decided to order her around to see if she was compliant.

"Take off your clothes." He barked, "When I cum all over you, I want to see every last drop fall on your body."

Umaru looked at him in horror.

"Do it!" he ordered.

Her spirit broken, Umaru began to do as he commanded. Slowly and with disgust, she began to remove her clothing. It was made even worse as she was forced to watch her brother menacingly stroke his dick as she did it. She removed every article of clothing until she sat naked in front of him, cowering with her arms covering her chest.

"Well let me see you."

She let down her arms and faced him, allowing him a view of every inch.

"Now here's what's going to happen Umaru. You're going to come over here and suck my dick. You aren't going to make me force you this time. You're going to suck this dick until I blow. And when I do, you'll pull away and my fat load will land all over your body. On your face, in your hair, on your tits, on your legs. And you're going to let me see all of it. Is that understood?"

…

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes."

"I think that was a tad disrespectful, don't you?"

"Yes big brother."

"Wonderful. Get on with it then."

Taihei was surprised by how compliant she was being. It seemed it didn't take much to break his sister's resolve. All the better for him.

Never having sucked a dick before, Umaru approached him slowly. After a pause and a look up at Taihei's disapproving gaze, she took his penis in her hand and gently slid it inside her mouth. She gave it a few tentative thrusts, going no deeper than an inch or so.

"Deeper." Taihei commanded.

Grimacing, Umaru tried going a little bit deeper. She went two or three inches this time.

Unable to handle it any longer, Taihei grabbed the back of her head, thrusting it back and forth on his cock with speed. Umaru had no choice but to go along with it as he used her like a fleshlight.

In his euphoria, Taihei could not hold himself back. He felt that he was reaching the point of no return, but he didn't care. Just before he erupted, he pulled himself out of her and promptly splattered her in the face. He pushed her back and she fell to the ground, hitting her head hard on the wall. As the cum kept coming, it landed on his sister's breasts, legs, and belly in messy clumps. He took in the sight of his absolute cum dumpster of a sister. She was breathing heavily with her mouth slightly open. Some of it had gotten in her mouth. Her face and bangs had splotches of it everywhere. Smaller droplets could be found going down her body all the way to her legs. It was a wonderful sight.

"Don't clean yourself off just yet Umaru," he said with a grimace, "I can keep going."

He picked her up and set her on the bed. The defeated look on her face and her cumsoaked body were already giving him another erection. He wasn't done yet. He could keep going. He had been saving up a long time for this. He grabbed one of Umaru's breasts in his hand, squeezing hard.

He took his still erect penis in hand and pointed the tip towards Umaru's folds. She didn't realize what he planned to do until he allowed the tip to sit gently against them. The apathy drained from her eyes and filled with disbelief as she realized what was about to happen.

"You… You can't be serious. No! NO!"

She jumped up off the bed, trying to get away. Taihei caught her and embraced her from behind. He carried her back to the bed kicking and screaming.

He threw her on the bed and spread her legs with his hands, holding them tightly in place.

He slid the tip inside of his sister. She gasped. She hadn't seen anything yet.

He let the tip soak there for a moment, preparing himself for what would surely be a wonderful time. After a moment's hesitation, he went all in and was balls deep in his trembling sister.

She cried and gasped, following with a series of hoarse, agitated breaths for air. Taihei could tell by her tightness that she had never had sex, and he wasn't exactly being gentle. It must have been extremely painful for her.

Now that he was this far, he would take what he was owed. There was no going back. He began to thrust, thoroughly enjoying the warm and wet sensation of his sister's pussy pushing on his dick from all directions.

Umaru shrieked in pain. This only aroused him even more. He increased speed. He hadn't had sex in years. And he'd never had sex with someone as young as Umaru. It was every creepy old man at the train station's dream.

He took a break to change positions and placed Umaru in front of him on the bed. He lay next to her and pushed her back up against his chest before inserting his cock in her once again. He took an arm and wrapped it around her upper body, pulling her close to him to make sure she could not escape. This way he could take her from behind while lying down.

It took him longer to blast this time. Umaru had already drained him of cum so it would naturally take a bit longer the second time. But this allowed him to enjoy his time with her all the more. He made sure to run his filthy hands all over his sister's young body as he fucked her. He started with her head, running his hands through her soft, cum soaked hair. He made his way down to her face, shoving three fingers into her mouth. He made sure to place them in such a way that her mouth was held open so she wouldn't be able to bite him. Leaving his fingers there he caressed her chin with the other hand, tracing her neck and shoulders until he reached her tits. He had always been a boob guy, so he made sure to pause here for a moment. His fingers still in her mouth, he grabbed a hefty handful and squeezed. He roughly caressed her teat, moving it in a circular motion. He made sure to synchronize this motion with his thrusts. Once he was satisfied, he moved his hand down to her stomach. He made sure he had full palm contact with her belly. He moved his hand over the exposed skin, smearing the chunks of his seed around. His sister's cunt was currently occupied, so he moved on to the legs following the stomach. The gave one of Umaru's legs a nice feel up and down.

Now that he had thoroughly violated his sister in nearly every conceivable place, his hand returned to the spot he liked best on a woman- her breast. He took the other hand out of her mouth and took a healthy handful of both of his sister's tits. He relished in their soft and squishy texture.

He had been fucking and violating Umaru for who knows how long now. He wasn't keeping track. The fact that he had dropped his load once already meant he could go for a long time before the end. But having sex with such a perfect specimen like his sister meant that the end of the line was only a matter of time. He could feel himself reaching it. His dick hardened even more than before. He felt himself lose control, like a floodgate buckling past the point of no return as it is overpowered by a torrent of water.

There was no holding it back now. It was much less than before, but he painted Umaru's insides white. He didn't bother to pull out. There was no point in that. He let out a cry as the first wave exploded, shuddering as the smaller second and third waves splat their way out of him and into her.

Once the last drops had left him, he loosened his grip. Umaru immediately pushed him away and huddled in the corner, grasping at her vagina. An indescribable look of shock and anguish painted her face.

Taihei watched her. He took a few final moments of pleasure at the sight before him. She was absolutely ruined. Cum stained her body indiscriminately, much of it a smeary mess. Her anguished face as she grasped at her privates also gave him a sick pleasure.

As his breathing slowed and his heartbeat returned to normal, he began to realize the reality of what he had just done. His relationship with Umaru was now forever damaged. Any trust or love she had felt for him was now surely gone.

And yet he felt no regret. It occurred to him briefly that it was entirely likely that there was something horribly wrong with him. He should feel broken and ashamed. He deserved to be thrown in jail forever or even executed for what he had done.

But he pushed those thoughts away. He was owed this. He _deserved_ this. If Umaru thought he wasn't entitled to her body and the things he had just done to her, she was wrong. He had simply taken what was his.

And now that it was over, all he needed to do was keep her in line. He had to make sure she wouldn't blab to anyone who might not understand. He had to make her see that this was her fate- to please him at his command. Soon, he wouldn't even have to force her. Soon, she would please him willingly.

What a wonderful thought.


End file.
